


сода порн

by zzombae



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombae/pseuds/zzombae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>оригинальные персонажи: Шафт, Инфриндж/Тумблер<br/>ООС по ОС, сода-порн, всеплохо!ау</p>
            </blockquote>





	сода порн

**Author's Note:**

> персонажи из не нарисованного комикса моего любимого художника Turcafinwe, фичок написан для него же

Группа разведчиков задерживается. Сегодня их возглавляет Малфаут, и Шафт остается у корабля.

Малфаут напоминает десептиконскому капитану Бамблби, появившегося из ниоткуда выскочку, убийцу и узурпатора династии Праймов в корпусе безобидного легкового транспорта. Никогда не доверяй спорткарам и миниботам. Шафт не доверяет ни тем, ни другим, ни - тем более - себе. И поэтому - особенно поэтому - их отношения складываются не лучше, чем авиамодель складывается в автомобиль. Шафт предоставляет Малфауту руководить поисковой группой - они могли бы разделиться на два отряда, но джет знает заранее, кто пойдет с молоденьким и еще не настолько поистесанным этой планетой энтузиастом, а кто останется с ним, и решает не вынуждать команду озвучивать этот выбор.

Он обходит базу, зная, что не обнаружит ничего нового, кроме все сильней разрастающейся по обшивке корабля органики. Чем больше срываешь эту синюю дрянь, тем гуще она вырастает на этом же месте заново. «Сорняки», - услужливо подсказывает банк памяти, и Шафт тут же чистит с диска ненужную информацию. Удивительно приспособленная форма жизни.

Он смотрит вверх, на никем не занятые воздушные коридоры, добавленные им на внутреннем дисплее к изображению пустого и не освоенного этой планетой авиапространства. Смотреть - вот и все, что он может себе позволить. Он не хочет поднимать архивы, чтобы ответить себе, когда летал в последний раз. Они не трансформируются, чтобы экономить энергию. Возможно ему просто стоит (возможно им всем стоит) перейти в режим гибернации до тех пор, как война не закончится и кто-нибудь не наткнется на них здесь. Но вот война закончилась, их спаситель нуждается в помощи не меньше команды, и Шафт все так же не уверен, что гибернация для них не была бы сейчас лучшим выходом. Он раздраженно дергает крыльями и поворачивает назад к жилому отсеку.

Подходя к бывшему медицинскому отделению, Шафт обнаруживает, что на базе остался не только Инфриндж. Второе энергополе принадлежит Тумблеру, которого он и находит у платформы Инфринджа. Тот делает шаг назад слишком поспешно и молчит слишком неестественно для того, кто ничего не хотел скрыть.

Шафт поднимает вперед ладонь, показывая, что не собирается подавать вид, что заметил что-то:

\- Иди, я побуду с ним. - возможно, стоило бы выпиздить его для поддержания авторитета, но Шафт ловить себя на мысли, какой здоровенный болт ему положить и на то, чем Тумблер тут занимался и на успехи группы в поисках энергона, с ним или без него.

\- Стилвинг! - подает голос Инфриндж, словно только сейчас заметив Шафта.

\- Да, капитан, - устало отзывается джет, когда уже кажется, что отвечать он не намерен. - Иди, все нормально, - кивает он озадаченному Тумблеру и присаживается возле бывшего генерала.

\- С вашего позволения, - Тумблер обращается не к нему, а к Инфринджу и скрывается за ржавой дверью отсека.

В отличии от Инфринджа, Шафт хотел бы оказаться настолько далеко от своего прошлого, насколько это возможно. Но у него другой путь - забыть все, значит простить себя, значит лишить себя возможности искупить свои ошибки.

\- Состояние атмосферы совсем нелетное, капитан. - наконец выговаривает он, сам не осознавая, что сейчас это нужно ему самому куда больше, чем Инфринджу - забыть на пару бримов Шафта и побыть Стилвингом, кем бы бедолага ни был. Стилвинг еще помнил вкус полетов, неразбавленного энергона и наверняка верил в свою миссию и своего капитана. Инфриндж был отличным капитаном, он не сомневается в этом.

\- Дай своим ребятам выходной, они заслужили. Пусть сходят проветрят системы, пропустят по стаканчику заряженного...помнишь пойло на МС-6041?

Шафт тоже помнил - бар при десептиконской базе на МС-6041 в свое время оброс легендами:

\- О юникронов болт, газированый энергон в этих маленьких жестяных баночках, он снится мне во время подзарядки!

\- На вкус как поцелуй Праймаса,

\- с глоссой,

\- после хорошей перезарядки,

\- бля, да! - Шафт мог воспроизвести их логотип на внутреннем дисплее так, словно видел вчера.

\- Мой любимый был острый со сладковатым привкусом, розовый, как энергон мертвых автоботов, пряный, как сельская заправка.

\- Я помню, потом они выпустили экстра-острый, от него вштыривало не хуже, чем от нейроусилителей. И как они все сладенько пахли...

\- Ага, особенно тот красный. Самый сладенький.

\- Шлак, да, такой сладкий, что датчики отрубаются, но все равно такой вкусный!

\- Мне еще нравился более мягкий, лавандовый - не такой приторный, с мягкими пузырьками, словно топливоприемник сикер облизал.

\- Как-то я всосал его полный бак, не мог взлететь даже, шлак, казалось, у меня все системы в этих пузырьках. Это было охрененно.

\- А помнишь золотистый, с кисловатым привкусом?

\- А еще такой же, но из лимитед эдишн, быстрее дает в процессор, быстрее отпускает.

\- Любимый у спорткаров.

\- Я бы сейчас сам спорткаром стал за баночку-другую.

\- А кто бы нет, капитан, кто бы нет.

 

Шафт покидает бывший медотсек незадолго до возвращения поисковой группы. Когда он возвращается с небольшой порцией добытого энергона, Инфриндж уже не зовет его Стилвингом, но это  
не так уж важно.


End file.
